


Baby Daddy

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Connor - Freeform, Dad Hank, Gen, baby au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Hank is too damn old to have a baby again yet there Connor was, on his doorstep.





	Baby Daddy

"Mmm," Hank groaned as his head spun, a loud pounding rang in his ears as his eyes slowly opened. Sitting up the lieutenant was aware of his dog's barking at something making the alcohol induced headache he had even worse. Looking over at the clock he saw it was only 3:45 in the morning. "The hell?" 

Tossing his blanket off the fifty three year old shuffled out into the living room to see Sumo loudly barking at the door. 

"Ugh, Sumo, it's too early for this shit," the lieutenant used his leg to push his dog out of the way of the front door. Opening it he looked around to see no one there before looking down at his doorstep. He froze when he saw a baby's car seat with a loudly wailing child in it as heavy rain poured around them. Instinctively the man grabbed the car seat and brought it inside. A letter fell to the ground as he closed the door, incredibly confused. 

Sumo sniffed at the letter while his owner sat the child on the couch. Looking over he grabbed the letter before Sumo could eat the paper and opened it as the infant's cries died off. Instead the child looked around the room and at the dog that was now staring at the baby.

"Dear Hank, you probably don't remember me but this child is yours. His name is Connor and I can't take care of him anymore. Please give him a good home." The man read over the letter and glanced over at the baby before looking back at the letter and falling down to the couch next to the baby who was giggling as Sumo happily licked his face. "...fuck."


End file.
